


Call Me Yours

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Dom Dean, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, M/M, Public Sex, Sub Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Get out on the ground on your knees,” Dean commands, so Sam follows the order. The road is dirt, so his pants are going to get dirty and he hesitates. “On your knees,” Dean bites out.<br/>He pulls his cock out, and Sam looks around.<br/>“Dean, someone will see --”<br/>“Did I tell you you could talk?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Dean drives and drives. Sam stays obediently silent and still throughout the entirety of the ride. There’s a case north of here, he thinks they’re in west Montana now, but he’s not sure. 

It’s summer time, so Sam isn’t concerned about getting cold or anything, but he is wondering when the next stop is.

His stomach rumbles, and Dean takes his gaze off the road to look over at him for a few seconds before focusing back to the task at hand.

“You okay, Sammy?” He nods his head, and Dean rewards him with a hand on his knee. “Good boy. Just a little bit longer, okay?”

Sam squirms a little. The plug inside of him jostles with every bump in the road, and he holds back the whines that are rising in his throat in favor of paying attention to the bead of sweat dripping down the side of Dean’s face, to the stubble growing at the curve of his jaw. 

Dean’s lips are perfect, and his nose is barely crooked to the right, and only Sam would notice, but it makes him love him even more.

He fixes his gaze straight ahead like he’s supposed to be, and he tries to think of anything but the plug jabbing at his prostate with each wiggle of his hips.

His cock is hard and straining against his zipper, but it’s second hand to Dean’s own erection he’s no doubt going to be asked to take care of. He can’t wait.

Dean pulls off to the side of the road, and three cars pass by. Sam’s brow furrows, but he doesn’t ask.

“Get out on the ground on your knees,” Dean commands, so Sam follows the order. The road is dirt, so his pants are going to get dirty and he hesitates. “On your knees,” Dean bites out.

Sam drops, and winces because there are no doubt going to be bruises. Dean scoots along the bench seat until he’s sitting in the car, legs splayed wide and feet on the ground in front of Sam.

He pulls his cock out, and Sam looks around.

“Dean, someone will see --”

“Did I tell you you could talk?” Sam shuts up and moves forward until he can take Dean’s cock into his mouth. A car passes by and honks their horn, and Sam flushes bright red. “All these people know you’re such a slut for my cock, Sammy. Such a good little bitch for your brother, huh? You couldn’t wait could you?”

Sam moans around the length in his mouth and starts to work his throat better around Dean’s girth. He drops his head against the seat and his eyes slip closed as he groans lowly. He grabs Sam’s hair by the roots and starts to thrust his hips harder and harder.

Spit drips down Sam’s chin onto the ground, and he swallows around Dean, the taste of pre-come on his tongue.

“Look at your lips around my cock. That’s my good little -- ah, fuck -- slut.” Another horn honks at them, and it makes Dean all the more frantic in his need for release. Sam's stomach growls again, and Dean beams. "Hungry for your brother's cock, Sammy? Come on, I know you can do better than that."

There’s a wet spot on the front of Sam’s jeans where his cock has leaked through the denim, and he needs something to push on the plug inside of him just a little bit and he’ll be coming.

However, Dean hasn’t told him he can, so he lets his mouth be used and nothing else to happen.

“You want my come? Are you gonna drink me down in front of everyone to see? Oh, shit, Sam, you look amazing. I bet you’d let me fuck you right here on the side of the road, wouldn’t you?” Sam hums around him, and Dean cries out. “Ah, just like that, Sammy, just like that. Do you want to come? Are you going to come just from sucking your brother’s cock? God, that’s fucking hot, do it. Please, do it.”

Sam comes in his pants like a teenager, and he barely swallows all of Dean as he comes straight down his throat with heavy breaths.

He bites his lip to keep from screaming, and Sam’s sounds are already muffled as he orgasms. He holds onto Dean’s legs to keep from falling over, continuing to suck Dean off as best he can.

Dean shoves his head away when it becomes too much, and Sam leans to the side to catch his own breath.

Sam rubs at his cock, trying to get some friction because he’s not satisfied yet, but Dean makes an unhappy noise so he stops.

“If you’re going to jerk off, Sammy, you’re going to do it properly.” Sam sighs and shakes his head. “Sam, do it.”

Sam looks up at him through his lashes. They’d planned this out beforehand, that they were going to do this, but Sam still has to feign innocence here.

He pulls his cock out after unzipping his pants, and he strokes himself, palm slick with his own come, until he’s hard. 

Dean licks his lips and watches Sam closely.

Two more cars honk their horns their way, and someone yells out their window, but Sam doesn’t have the presence of mind to care at the moment.

All he’s concerned about is satisfying his Dom’s wishes.

Dean encourages him, whispers filthy things only he’s going to ever hear, and it sends him over the edge. His come sticks in the dirt, and he gasps as he comes so hard he sees stars.

He ruts against Dean’s leg until he’s finished, and then he slumps.

“Come on, baby, get in the car, I’ll clean you up.” That breaks the scene, so Sam doesn’t care about the tears trailing down his cheeks.  
It’s not because he’s upset, but he feels so good there’s nothing else he can do. Dean wipes them away along with the come from his dick. He pulls the plug out of him carefully and tosses it in the back to be cleaned and put away later.

His pants are pulled up and re-buttoned, and then he’s buckled into his seat.

“Do you want to stop somewhere to eat?” Dean asks softly, cupping his cheek, and Sam nods, swallowing hard. “Are you okay, baby?”

“Yeah,” he croaks, and Dean rubs his thigh.

“You’re so good, baby boy. I love you, Sammy.”

“I love you, too, Dean.”

They drive until they reach a little diner, and Sam cleans himself up a little better in the bathroom. He splashes water on his face and cleans his mouth out, wipes his dick and his hole clean before going to order food.

He feels sleepy and heavy, and when Dean starts to fondle his balls underneath the table he groans without thinking about it.

“Is he okay?” The waitress asks, and Dean flashes her one of his shit-eating grins.

“Yeah, he’s just not feeling well. I’ll have the double burger with extra onions, and he’ll have a salad with Caesar dressing and a lemon wedge.” The waitress nods her head, and bends over a little too far to grab the menus, but Sam’s fine with it.

Dean never looks at girls now that he has Sammy all to himself.

Sam grabs his hand under the table, and Dean squeezes his fingers with his own. His palm is warm where Sam’s is cold, and slowly their conjoined hands heat up enough that they have to let go. 

They go home later in the night than Sam expected, but it gives him enough cover to give Dean road head on the way back.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
